Rise/Trivia
RISE TRIVIA READ ONLY IF YOU HAVE BEEN FULLY CAUGHT UP WITH RISE. SEASON ONE - this show was inspired by my need to have a main character who actually falls in love (as in Cold, Storm doesn't really get anyone, and in Beauty, Amberfrost loves a tom who can't love) the rest of the plot came with my own attraction to real life Terran (no his name is not Terran). - Bryce is technically me, though I've added traits that don't come from myself and taken out traits that really are me in real life - Terran is my dream boyfriend, aka the guy I find extremely and awesomely cute in real life :) Terran is fully based on him, as much as I can make him like him with my own voice added in - Bryce/Terran is evidently inspired by Ryan/Breeze from Vale - Applepaw was originally planned to be more of a side character and have more of an unimportant role, but Sea's theory in this episode changed my mind (note: I take full credit for my plans of Ruby in the show!!) - Karina's character design was created by Rainy while I made the name and her role in the show - each premiere of each season is titled "Rise of --" to symbolize the theme of this show and of course the title - Feathershine was created due to my need to have Nightshadow out of the way of non Bryce/Terran shippers. But then when I started to write them, they became super endearing <3 - Feathershine and Nightshadow have opposite kind of names (shine and shadow are opposites) and they actually reflect their Clans (Feathershine is in DawnClan, which is "light", and Nightshadow is in DuskClan which is "dark") It wasn't planned but I found that interesting - A lot has been mentioned in this season and as the show goes on, you'll realize many of those things - however small - link back to Season One SEASON TWO - This season I realize that Terran is not fully based on the guy I like but an adaption of him (he is still him though, just in my own perspective and what I would want him to be). - This is the first season where I bring in Bryce's family's pasts beyond the flashbacks from season one (aka the Blood Army) - Other than Sara and Cloud who weren't really main characters and were only mentioned in the first three episodes briefly, Hawkstar is the first major death of the show - Aleric shows up for the first time but he'll be back! - Season Two continues to process of revealing more and more secrets, but next season will start piecing together a few things before season four truly begins the process of revealing everything SEASON THREE - This is the first season where you meet Vicky, a part of Terran and Karina's past (mostly Terran's) - This season has a major death, despite the character not having enough development before this all happened - This season builds up a lot of tension - This is the first season where Bryce and Terran are separated since they met - You also get to see more bonding in this season since Terran isn't around almost the entire time. You see Bryce bond with Applepaw and her siblings, and you get to see different sides of cats you never saw before - Aleric! He's a fun character I promise :) He makes a comeback this season with his little POVs telling you how he feels SEASON FOUR - Again, you see Bryce get to bond with her other friends since Terran is again away - This season made me realize that I've been really neglecting Nightshadow and Feathershine, because the focus really shifted from them being close friends to them being very side characters. I'll try to change that next season. - There is another major death in this season. - You start to see more of the influence the plants and mixed remedies have on this show and how they can be used for harmful ways - Aleric! This season starts his comeback and you get to see him get fully developed <3 SEASON FIVE - This season I got to explore Aleric a lot more and I found that I enjoyed him a lot. There is a possibility I will base a novel character on him since he is so intriguing and has an interesting past that would prove to be an interesting character. - You finally see the emergence of Aleric/Karina in this season and I adore this ship <3 - I make it clear the definition of boyfriend/girlfriend in comparison to mates. It's like dating first, then getting married. - There are two major deaths but lots of minor deaths. - If I were to dedicate this season to a charater, it would be to Aleric, for this was a season to explore him and explore his relationship with the group and most of all Karina. SEASON SIX - The first episode's theme song section is Honest by Shawn Mendes. It wasn't written to the song but I realized afterwards how fitting the song is. - There is a MAJOR death in this season. Aka someone really important dies for once, not just someone in relation to the main cast. Please prepare tissues if necessary. - Characters from Aleric's movie Sins will be joining the cast in this season. - The theme song for Aleric and Karina's love is This Love by Taylor Swift <3 - All time favorite ship of the season: Karina/Aleric <3 - This season is still dedicated to Aleric fo being a sassy and brave and very strong little assassin :) SEASON SEVEN - This is a closure season. No fighting is involved and it's just for me to say goodbye to the characters to let everyone explore the last few members of the show in the Twolegplace. - Bryce/Terran was nominated and won the best ship for 2017 WFWA - This season covers the pasts of all the cats who have died in the show (only major/minor characters! so cats like Sara and Cloud aren't really covered). - Rise's main themes are what makes a survivor (intro to Survivors - story of Terran and Karina; connects to last episode of Rise and rising above your past (aka the show name). - so if you want to know why I killed Aleric last season, it was actually a decision after I wrote out the conversation in No Safety Guaranteed. My explanations for my conversations are actually that the characters talk to me in my head and I let whatever I think they'd actually say just flow out and it usually becomes a conversation different from what I first imagined. So after Aleric said "Do you know that this yearning I have for you will one day destroy me?" and thinks "I will die loving you." I found out that it was great foreshadowing for his death in a later season. So...he died. - My all out favorite character of this show is Aleric